


CrossMare oneshots

by StarGamerxox



Series: Sanscest oneshot books [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Children, M/M, Memory Loss, Runaway, guard cross, guard killer, king dream, married, midevil times, oneshots, prince dream, prince nightmare, shit posts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGamerxox/pseuds/StarGamerxox
Summary: Like the title implies. Will post more books eventually as I have an ErrorInk one and a regular Sanscest oneshot book.Some oneshots will have sequels
Relationships: Cross/Nightmare, Crossmare, Killer/Dream, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Sanscest oneshot books [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662856
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	1. Memory Shattered

Darkness was all he saw. He shifted around until he realized he wasn’t asleep anymore, he was awake with his eyes closed. He forced himself to open his eyes but the room was pitch black. What had he been dreaming about again that forced him to wake up so quickly? A nightmare?

“You okay Cross?” Cross bolted to see a figure next to him. Where had he been again? In his au? No, he didn’t have a room in his au. After a moment he remembered. He was at Nightmares castle.

No? He wasn’t in his room. 

Then it hit him like a pile of bricks. He had blanked out again. How could he forget again?

“What happened?” Nightmare asked and Cross shook his head.

“I forgot again. I couldn’t remember where I was or why you were here.” Cross whispered. Nightmare tensed from somewhere near Cross in the dark room.

“It happened again? Damn it!” Nightmare moved but Cross couldn’t tell where. Suddenly the lights in the room were on and there was Nightmare in his passive form.

“Why-“

“Man it did happen huh? I’m in my passive form because I can in and out easily… Cross what’s the last thing you remember this time?” Nightmare kneeled in front of Cross who shrugged.

“The fight against Ink in FlowerFell #109. I think it had just started.” Cross said and Nightmare sighed.

“That was 2 years ago. Damn it! This hasn’t happened in nearly a month.” Nightmare cursed silently.

“What happened?” Cross asked and Nightmare sighed.

“You only go to your memory right before the accident…” 

“What accident?” 

“Well you see…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Cross duck to your left!” Nightmare yelled to the Oreo lookalike who just nodded. Killer jumped over an arrow that had just been shot at his feet by Dream. Dust and Error were ‘fighting’ Blue (although it was more like pretending to fight since both cared about the smaller in different ways).

Suddenly Nightmare realized that Ink was missing and before he could turn to warm Cross, Nightmare heard a loud scream. He turned to wear Cross had been just to see Ink backing into a portal, the other star sans following behind him.

On the ground lay Cross, the back of his skull practically shattered. The bad sans’ all started to go near him. Cross was unconscious but he wasn’t dusting yet so the group knew they had some time.

“Get Sci, the one we can trust.” Nightmare called to Dust who nodded, swiftly opening a portal and leaving. Nightmare kneeled in front of Cross, his tentacles surrounding him and Cross. Soon the others could feel an extra large burst of negativity.

“Is he crying?” Killer asked and Error lightly hit him.

“Yes. We all know, well apparently all excluding Cross, that Night has some sort of feeling for the guy. Imagine being really in love with someone just to see him in a state like this.” Error pointed out and Killer nodded softly.

From inside the cocoon of tentacles Nightmare was panicking as he watched Cross’s H.P. drop extremely slowly but it was still dropping. He leaned forward and a few tear drops fell on the injured skele.

“I promise if you live, I’ll tell you. I’ll tell you and I’ll never leave you again Cross. You’ll stay at my side no matter what.” Nightmare whispered before there was a knock on his tentacle tent.

“I brought Sci!” Dust called and Nightmare unbound himself. Nightmare looked over at the Scientist before back at Cross.

“You did good finding me when you could. I think he’ll make it through this without much damage. I can assure you that he won’t die.” Sci whispered and Nightmare smiled weakly.

“I’ve got one thing I need to inform you all about Cross.” They had arrived at Sci’s lab as soon as he healed the bare minimum of Cross’s injuries.

“And that is?” Error asked.

“Well… unfortunately some of his skull had dusted after the accident. I was able to heal most of it but some smaller shards were dusted before I could heal them. He should be able to live normally. 

There is only one issue: his memory will randomly give out. He should remember everything within a few hours. When he forgets it’ll feel like somethings wrong and he will understand he forgot stuff. You all can start telling him what he forgot so he doesn’t get scared.” Sci folded his hands in an awkward matter.

“Is there any way to fix the issue?” Dust asked and Sci shook his head.

“It may become less frequent with time but it won’t ever disappear.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Wow…” Cross looked at Nightmare who smiled.

“So I’m guessing you told me how you felt?” Cross asked and Nightmare nodded, sitting in front of the other. Suddenly Cross’s eyes widened and he reached to the back of his skull, feeling spiderweb cracks and missing chunks. His eyes widened in panic.

“Oh god… oh god…” he began to breath faster and Nightmare quickly took his hands.

“Breath. Cross look at me. Don’t think about your skull, look at me.” Nightmare whispered and Cross felt like screaming but he did as Nightmare asked.

“How did you get your passive form back?” Cross asked between panicked breaths.

“Okay, I’ll tell you but you need to just focus on me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Nightmare?” Cross had rested his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Nightmare leaned his black goopy skull against the others.

“Five minutes until Dream should be here. I asked him to come alone but we both know he won’t. I mean I said I’d be alone but I brought you.” Nightmare whispered and Cross just nuzzled closer to Nightmare.

Dream walked through the portal, Ink hot on his trail. Nightmare rolled his eyes. Cross watched both of them with interest.

“Told ya he wouldn’t come alone,” Nightmare whispered and Cross laughed.

“Seems you had the same thought I did brother.” Dream smirked and Ink shifted. Cross narrowed his gaze at Ink, slowly raising a hand to the back of his skull until Nightmare used a tentacle to stop his hand.

“You’ll have another panic attack. Leave it alone Crossy.” Nightmare hissed and Cross allowed his hand to drop as he glared at Ink.

“Yes. We thought the same although I do wish you hadn't brought the skull shatterer.” Nightmare hissed and Ink looked away. 

“Don’t call him that! It’s not his fault,” Dream hissed.

“And Who’s is it then? It sure wasn’t Cross’s. Wait-“ Nightmare looked back to Cross who was zoning out. He was wavering slightly and Nightmare hissed.

“Shit! Cross! What do you last remember?” Nightmare cupped Cross’s cheeks, nearly forgetting his brother was there.

“The attack on FlowerFell #109.” Cross whispered and Nightmare sighed.

“Just stay behind me okay?” Nightmare pushed Cross behind him and he went to attack his brother.

Cross had wandered off, his head pounding as the light flickered brightly in his face. He had walked closer to the others without realizing. Suddenly he was being held by the dude with the black mark on his cheek. Cross screamed loudly and suddenly Nightmare was running towards him. Dream shot an arrow at his brother but when it hit him, instead of the positivity hurting him, the positivity arrow started melting the dark goop off his form as he kept running for Cross.

“What-“ Ink began but Dream dropped his bow.

“He’s feeling negative yet positive. Like he’s worried about Cross but confident he can save him… the arrow didn’t hurt him… Ink… we need to retreat!” Dream yelled and Cross was released as Nightmare reached them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I-i think I remember that…” Cross smiled and Nightmare nodded.

“Good. It’s 1am. You should go back to sleep,” 

“Don’t leave?”

“This is my room too Cross. I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise.” Nightmare kissed the others skull and Cross laughed quietly before cuddling closer and falling asleep.


	2. The Lost Prince

Cross hung his head as he kicked at the rocks. He could hear the captain of the royal guard barking orders and just kept his head down in a vain attempt to keep himself from being called out. 

“Oi! You!” The second in command strolled over to him.

“Yes sir?” Cross bit his metaphorical tongue to keep from spitting out a remark or stepping back.

“Got a family?” He hissed and Cross thought back to his family with a small smile. He thought of his husband and their rather young sons.

“Yes sir.” Cross said standing up straighter.

“Then go and write them a letter before we go into battle.” The second in command pointed to the group near a tent.

“Why sir?” Cross asked and the second in command flicked his forehead.

“We are going into battle. Don’t you want them to know if you pass?” He snarled and Cross’s eyes widened before nodding.

“Second in command? Why aren’t you writing a letter?” Cross asked later that night after finishing his 3rd letter.

“No family left for me back in the kingdom… what’s your family like? You wrote a lot of letters for a guy so young.” He pointed out and Cross laughed.

“I married when I was 18. We have 3 boys and my dearest was nearly finished carrying a fourth child when I left.” Cross hummed, pulling out a 4th piece of paper.

“And how old are you, boy?” He asked.

“I’m twenty-six sir.” Cross hummed.

“And your mate? Your sons?” The second in command asked. 

“My mate? Well he will be twenty six in a month from today. My boys? My eldest, Incubux, is seven now. Then there is Nixss, 5. Moonlight is almost 3,and my mate wrote a few weeks ago about our youngest’s birth. His name is Noah.” Cross hummed. The second in command frowned.

“I’ll try to get you home to them,” he stood and walked away.

“Second in command?” Cross watching in horror as the guard threw himself in front of the younger soldier.

“Make It home to your kids.” He coughed and Cross nodded. He sat with the second in command until he passed. 

“Dad!” 

“Hey mr? Have you seen our dad?”

“Daddy!”

“Sir? Have you seen our dad? Did he make it home?” 

Cross smiled when he saw his oldest two sons, Incubux clutching Nixss’ hand to keep him from leaving his side. Cross felt his heart burst with joy.

“Boys!” Cross called and both skele children squealed when they saw their father.

"Dad!" Incubux basically dragged his younger brother to their father. Nixss immediately launched himself at Cross who happily scooped him up and cuddled him close. Incubux rushed up as his father adjusted the younger. Incubux leaned against his father, wrapping his arms around Cross like he might just disappear.

“Hey… I missed you too boys… I missed you too.” Cross whispered. Nixss has started crying and Cross sighed.

“You were gone so long and… and… they said a lot of people died and…” Nixss tried to explain and Cross frowned again.

“I’m right here… I didn’t die… I’m right here… do you two wanna come with me to collect my things and be discharged or do you guys wanna head home without me?” Cross asked as he gently stroked his son's skull.

“With you.” Both boys said at once and Cross nodded.

“Then let’s go.”

The captain smiled when he saw Cross with two of his sons. Practically all survivors knew how the second in command died for Cross, so he could see his family again. 

“Hello. So I’m guessing these two are your eldest?” He smiled as Cross walked over. The lesser soldier nodded softly.

“Did he have anyone who cared about him?” He asked and the captain nodded.

“Me. I cared about him. I want you to know… he would be so happy to see you with them again.” The captain whispered and Cross smiled.

“I owe my life to him. I got to see my sons again, and meet my youngest, because of him… I wanted to thank you…” Cross hung his head and the eldest, who wasn’t in his father’s arms, copied him while Nixss just stared at the captain who had teared up.

“Your welcome… now go home. See your mate and your younger two. Celebrate your return. I’ll see you in two weeks once your leave is finished.” He spoke and Cross nodded, turning and leaving. Incubux looked back at the captain and smiled.

In a house, in the middle of a dark alleyway, lived a dark boned skeleton covered in a dark kind of goop. He had once been a prince of this kingdom but after the accident that left him covered in goop, he ran away with the personal guard in training. Now that personal guard in training was a soldier and said prince’s husband. They had four sons. The prince was happy. They may have lived a poor life, the prince unable to leave his home safely, but the prince was happy with this life. Especially now that his husband would be back today.

“Nightmare? I’m back-“ Cross had just set down his son when a ball of bones known as Moonlight tackled him. The toddler looked up at his father with tears in his eyes.

“Daddy!” Moonlight whimpered. Cross smiled and kissed his skull before looking up and meeting a single teal eye.

“You’re back. You’re back and you’re safe.” Nightmare whispered and Cross smiled. He set down his toddler son who darted over to his ‘mother’ (who only let the kids call him mom because it was easier than trying to teach them to call him something different) and clung to his side whilst still staring at his father.

“I’m safe. I promised you I would be. I might not have trained very long to be your personal guard, but I did train as a soldier.” Cross tried to make it look like he was tough but Incubux decided to ruin his father’s facade.

“He was saved by the second in command who gave his life to save dad.” He hummed and Nightmares eyes widened.

“So you ‘almost’ died.” He whispered and Cross looked down.

“I did…” he whispered and was suddenly pulled towards his mate by the other tentacles which instantly pulled him into a hug.

“I’m glad you’re still here. So glad.” Nightmare whispered. Cross smiled.

“I am too. I am too.”

“Noah is so big already… I can’t believe I missed the first few weeks of his life.” Cross sat next to Nightmare in their bed, cradling the infant in his arms.

“Yea. I’m just glad you’re here…” Nightmares curled up.

“Night?” Cross looked at his husband who frowned.

“If you died… I can’t work without being discovered… Either way we would have to go back to the castle after all we’ve done to escape there. It's been 10 years…if you died… I’d be back in that hell with our sons.” Nightmare shivered at the very thought.

“No. I wouldn’t let that happen. I would have found someone to help you. If I thought I was to die for good…” Cross reached for his bag and handed Nightmare the few letters.

“I wrote these incase I died. I had found a few people that would protect you…” Cross let his mate read the letters. Nightmare looked up and hugged Cross again.

  
  


Farther away; at the castle:

Dream frowned as his eyes narrowed at the paper in front of him. The captain of the royal guards that just arrived back from their mission had written to him. He saw Cross and two children who had features matching what his brother had become.

“Found you…”


	3. The Lost Prince (P2)

Hey! So I loved writing the first one so I wrote a second one right after. This will have more than just CrossMare so it might not seem like a CrossMare oneshot at first, but that’s because I put a bit of a background relationship in the beginning to add more suspense.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dream smirked at the file. In the past week he had sent an artist to sketch out the captains apparent ‘boys’ that looked a bit like what Nightmare had become before he ran away with his personal guard in training.

Dream had to admit. They did have some features similar to his twin. The younger of the two had one tentacle like appendage reaching out of his back, much like Nightmare in his newer form. The other was black boned like Nightmare’s aggressive form with a scarf/hand/tentacle that flowed behind him.

They were most definitely Nightmare’s kids. The elder had a mark similar to Cross’ so it was most likely that he wasn’t just raising them and calling them his kids, they were biologically his.

“Your Highness? Your personal guard, Killer, just arrived from his patrol.” A guard stood in the doorway and Dream nodded dully.

“Thank god he’s back. Send him in.” Dream whispered and smiled when his guard walked in and leaned his chin on Dreams skull.

“How are you doing?” Killer asked and as soon as Dream was positive they had no one watching them, he turned and kissed Killer.

“Better now that you’re here.” Dream whispered, leaning back.

“How are the plans going?” Killer whispered and Dream smiled.

“You mean our ‘secret wedding’? Those plans are doing great,” Dream grinned and Killed laughed.

“The royal counsel will kill us when they find out.” He hummed and Dream shrugged.

“Oh well.”

  
  


At the CrossMare household

“Daddy!” Footsteps sounded outside the room and Cross groaned, pulling a pillow over his head. He could hear his traitorous mate laughing and get out of bed. Cross groaned louder when said traitorous mate opened the door and even helped Moonlight climb up on the bed. 

“Daddy get up!” Moonlight giggled and soon his other two sons, that were old enough to walk and talk, began to shake him and encourage waking up. Cross, in responding, grabbed his youngest and pulled him into a hug. He burrowed his face into Moonlights skull and the toddler giggled.

“Daddy!” Moonlight squealed again and Cross smiled.

“Mom! Dad has captured Moonlight!” Nixss called and Cross smiled wider when he heard his mate.

“Oh no! It seems I must rescue my son from the terrible bed beast!” Nightmare moved and sat on the bed. Moonlight looked up at his mother but just snuggled closer to his father before reaching for his mother to join. Nightmare grinned and quickly grabbed his other two sons.

“I lied! I am but another bed monster demanding a family cuddle party!” Nightmare yelled out and the older two children began laughing.

“Cuddles!” Moonlight giggled and Cross smiled.

“Cuddles, yea. Cuddles sound amazing.” He reached over and pulled both his older sons into another hug, his mate joining in.

“Hey dad? Do you have to go back today?” Incubux asked and Cross sighed.

“My leave is over, I have to.” Cross nuzzled his eldest’s skull.

“Well how about you walk those two to school. Nixss started school in the month or so you’ve been gone and you know how much I’ve hated having them walk alone. Your friends have helped sometimes but that one, your inside person in the castle, couldn’t show today. Can you walk them?” Nightmare asked and Cross nodded.

“I have a bad feeling about leaving you, Moonlight, and Noah here alone. If Killer is busy at the castle then I don’t think good things could be coming.” Cross frowned softly and Nightmare sighed.

“I know how to protect myself and my children. Especially if two are in a different safe place. Plus Dust and Horror should be coming over today with groceries and stuff. Also because you're overprotective and they are like family.” Nightmare smiled and Cross looked away in worry.

“Cross! Look at me- Incubux, Nixss, go get ready for school, take Moonlight out with you.” Nightmare shooed their children who ran out.

“Cross I need you to look at me. Am I weak? Am I the way I am now because of weakness or strength? I became this way because I couldn’t stand what they wanted me to become. We ran away together and I’ve never once showed weakness. Neither have you. 

We ran away with nothing but the clothes on our backs and some royal jewelry I was able to snag. We made a life for ourselves. We are married now and we have four children Cross. This isn’t this first time so stop acting like this is the end of the world. I’ll see you again after work.” Nightmare hummed and Cross leaned forward to kiss his mate who happily kissed back.

“Now go get dressed. I gotta make some food and check on those kids of ours. Can you get Noah up once you're ready?”

“Yea…” 

“Thanks Cross.” Nightmare kissed him again and left the room.

Cross left with his eldest two an hour later, Incubux at his side and Nixss in his back. Incubux skipped happily and Cross smiled. Suddenly that happiness fell around him. There, in front of the boys school, was Prince -well king now- Dream.

“Ah there you are.” Dream hissed and Cross pulled Nixss off his back, pushing both boys behind him.

“How did you find me?” Cross whispered.

“See we knew where you were the second you applied to join the Royal Guard, we just didn’t see the immediate need to capture you as we saw no signs of my brother. That is until two weeks ago when your troops captain sends in sketches of two children that look remarkably similar to my twin. He said that they were your kids and do you know what I realized? You and my brother never actually left each other. You hid him well but let’s see how long he hides when his children are in trouble.” Dream grinned. Cross took a step back, terrified, but he realized that Killer was no longer next to Dream. He was backing away and Cross noticed how he signed something.

‘I’ll warn Nightmare, Dust, and Horror, whoever I find first. Hold them off.’ Killer signed before darting off. Some military seemed to notice but as he was the right hand man to Dream, no one questioned him.

“I won’t let you do this Dream. We were best friends. You loved your brother. He can’t be happy at the castle anymore.” Cross whispered as he felt Incubux grip Cross’ shirt tighter.

“Yes right. Do I care? No. Guards! Attack him. Capture him and the children. Don’t hurt the kids but hurt Cross as much as you like, just don’t kill him.” 

And for the first time since they escaped, Cross summoned his knife as an army ran towards him.


	4. Random Shit Post

Basically when I’m half sleep, I think up random story plots. (Like when I made a crossover with Voltron and my dangan oc)

So here are some random story starters/ just really funny moments my brain has thought up.

…………………………………

“But like, did they name what they call bad dreams after you, or are you named after the more technical term for bad dreams?” Cross mumbled, his head burrowed again Nightmares chest.

“Cross it’s 1am. Why are you even awake?”

“Oh you know, pondering life-“

“Cross”

“Yes Nightmare?”

“Go to sleep before I feed you to Horror.”

“Okay.”

…………………………

“And IiiiiiIii - holy shit- will always love youuuuu!” Cross screamed as he stood on the coffee table. Laughs echoed around the room. Everyone except one grumpy octopus was laughing.

“How could you do this to me?” Nightmare grumbled under his breath and everyone turned to him.

“Holy shit! Nightmare knows what memes are!” Killer screeched and everyone ran out of the room like it was on fire. 

The only people left were Cross and Nightmare, grinning at each other. 

“Thank god you remembered that.” Cross laughed.

“Yea yea, now, what actually are memes?”

“Not telling ya. Sorry, I love you, but no. Just no.”

…………………………………

“Eanie, meany, miny, mo!” Incubux chanted as he moved his arm between his two parents. “Catch a tiger by his toes!” 

“Is it over yet?” Nightmare grumbled. Cross glared at his husband before turning back to his son.

“If he hollers let him go!” Incubux cheered and Nightmare began to leave before Cross grabbed his harm.

“Eanie meany, miny mo!” Incubux’s arm stopped on Nightmare and the darker one went pale (if that was possible).

“Daddy! Daddy wins!” Incubux cheers and Cross smiled as Nightmare tried to leave again.

“You heard your son, time to go.” Cross smirked and Nightmare whined, scooping up his son.

“But-“

“No buts daddy! You’re gonna tell the others.” 

“But they’ll kill me!” 

“It’s only announcing that dinners gonna take another ten minutes.” Cross laughed quietly as he took his son.

“Okay, not everyone will kill me, but Horror will eat me.” Nightmare pointed out and Cross smirked.

“He’s gotta a point. Okay Incubux, tell daddy goodbye. We might not see him again,” Cross hummed and Incubux waves as Cross pushed Nightmare out.

“Good luck,” Cross smirked before leaning down to his son.

“Did you cheat so Daddy was chosen?” He asked and Incubux giggled.

“Yep!” 

………………………………

“I hate school.” Cross grumbled.

"Cross? What the hell. We are immortal, murderous, world ending, skeletons. Why the hell are in at a school?" Nightmare hissed through the cell phone.

"You said to meet at the school. Am I at the wrong school? Cause uh, like I'm in math class right now."

"Cross! I said Pool! As in the pool within the castle. Why the hell did you go to a school?" Nightmare practically screeched. "You know what, never mind. Just hurry back."

"I can't! I have a test next hour!"

"My god Cross! You're not actually a student!"

………………………………………

“Hey Nightmare?” Horror walked into the room. He froze at what he saw. Nightmare was currently tapping an unconscious Cross to the ceiling.

“You know what- never mind,” Horror walked out immediately after, hoping to erase that strange sight from his mind.

……………………………………

“Cross, come on we gotta hurry.” Dust called

“I wonder if Nightmare can go into his old form…” Cross hummed, walking along slowly.

“Is this really the thing you should think about as we run from certain death?” Dust yelped.

“It’s always a good time to think about Nightmare.”

“Cross my god-“

……………………………………. 

“Cross.” Nightmare poked him softly. His lover turned and cuddled closer to him.

“Sleep.” He whined. Usually Nightmare would allow his love to stay asleep but this wasn’t really the time. 

“Cross I will drop you into the void.” Nightmare threatened and Cross whined.

“Nooooo.”

“Cross we are our wedding! Can you not fall asleep at the altar!?”

……………………………

Heyo! I just really love the school one. Fight me.

Also the Incubux one is basically saying he sacrificed his father to the food gods on purpose because he liked Cross more.


	5. Guardian

Cross hated it. He hated the way everyone smiled. He hated the way everyone just moved on after his death. He hated it all. 

He also noticed that one person visited his grave every night after school finished up. That person talked to him for hours. That person made Cross feel like someone cared for him.

“Hey Cross.” Nightmare kneeled at his grave stone and Cross, who had been watching his family, heard it and flew back to his grave.

“It’s been a year. Everyone tells me to just move on but- it’s hard. Dream got sick last night. He was throwing up and shit. I had a panic attack. All I could think is how you died. They said it was just a stomach bug and then you threw up blood. I had to go to school today but Dream didn’t.” Nightmare leaned his forehead against the headstone. 

“That was the first day I’ve gone to school without him. I ended up spending most of the day at the nurses office. I can’t handle school without you…” Cross leaned forward and gave a feeble attempt at wiping the others tears. He was a ghost, he couldn’t touch Nightmare no matter how hard he tried.

“Why didn’t they catch it in time? You told them it wasn’t a stomach bug. Why didn’t they listen… why didn’t I listen.” Nightmare hiccuped again and Cross noticed how horrible his lover was. He seemed barely awake and he was covered in scars that Cross hated to see. Suddenly he felt a tug and turned.

“Hurry.” A ghost child, faint gold wings behind her, pulled at Cross’ arm and he looked back at Nightmare once more before being tugged away.

When Cross arrived he stared in shock. Angels. Hundreds of them.

“Hello Cross. We have a mission for you. It will take a few years of training but you could see the earth again, see Nightmare again, if you agree.” An angel informed and Cross nodded.

“I’ll do it!”

“Dream! Nightmare! You graduate today!” Ink bounced around his shared dorm with the brothers. Graduating. They were graduating college. Nightmare looked down. Cross couldn’t even go to college. He died their junior year.

“Night? We gotta go.” Dream whispered and his twin nodded, hugging his arms to his chest as he stood.

“Finally,” Cross flew out of the room and down to earth. He stopped at the college and smiled. He saw Nightmare trudging along and he sighed and the head angel’s words echoed in his mind.

“You become his guardian angel once he graduates. His twin is moving away with his best friend. Nightmare will not recognize you. If you tell him who you are then you either lose your wings and live as a mortal with him, just not as Cross, or you continue as an angel. It will be your choice but you will be unable to tell him until later. If you say your name he won’t connect that you are the same. Good luck Cross.” 

Nightmare curled up on his bed as he heard his brother finish packing. Their parents had left for their retirement home but since Nightmare was struggling, they allowed him to stay in the house as long as he paid utilities. He would be all alone. 

“Night… Ink and Blue are here. Our flight is in about 2 hours so… I’ll text you before we leave.” Dream watched his twin curl up more and frowned.

“Bye Dream…” Nightmare whispered and Dream nodded before leaving.

“Oh Night… welp Dream is gone, time to step in… should I tell him the lie I was told to tell him? I probably should.” Cross appeared in his physical form.

“Oh Nightmare… time to get up dear.” Cross kneeled in front of Nightmare. Nightmare grumbled and didn’t even look up at his angel.

“Noooo.” Nightmare grumbled and Cross groaned.

“Still as headstrong as you used to be…” he grumbled before stretching out his arms, “Okay upsidaisy!” He lifted Nightmare up and the black blob screeched loudly.

“My god, you're loud.” Cross grumbled.

“Let me go!” Nightmare yelled and Cross turned the blob around and shoved him onto the bed.

“Shut up okay? Your little ghost friend, Cross, is so worried about you that I gotta watch over you now. You are gonna shut up and stay quiet? I need to explain everything. Would you not call the cops on me?” Cross grumbled angered. The second he said his name, Nightmare froze and teared up.

“Cross…” he curled up and Cross groaned.

“Don’t start with that! I promised him I would help you!” Cross pushed against Nightmare’s shoulders to keep him from actually curling up.

“Let me die! That’s how you can help me! I just want to be with him again!” Nightmare snarled and Cross looked down.

“Just get up. I’ll make breakfast,” he stormed out of the room, walked to the kitchen, and began to sob.

“Oh god…. I don’t think I can do this. I don’t think I can do this.” He whimpered, falling to the floor.

“You okay?” The same ghost child that took him from his grave, actually a boy and not a girl, appeared at his side.

“I can’t do this Chara… I can’t…” Cross whispered and Chara crouched in front of him.

“Why not?” 

“Did you hear what he said!?” Cross pushed himself away, his eyes narrowing and Chara shrugged.

“He misses you. In a month, if you want to, you can tell him who you actually are.” Chara disappeared again and Cross shuffled, wiping his tears.

“I can do this. It’s only a month Cross. Just keep Night alive.” He stood and began to look for something to cook, happy that Dream had made sure the fridge and cabinets were full before he left.

“What are you doing here still?” Nightmare grumbled as he walked downstairs. Cross found a box of Mac n cheese and pulled it out.

“I’m your guardian angel because Cross worried about you.” Cross responded blankly, pulling out a pan and he glared.

“What is your name?” He asked.

“I’m not allowed to tell you yet. Angel rules, gotta Wait a month.” He watched the water in the pot begin to boil. He bounced on his heels and kept himself from facing Nightmare.

“That’s dumb. What can I even call you?” He grumbled.

“Call me angel I guess.” Cross poured the noodles into the boiling water and set a timer using the old timer that was left in the kitchen. He could hear Nightmare grumble but the other did nothing to stop the angel from continuing to cook.

“What are you making?” Nightmare asked after a moment and Cross turned, smiling.

“Mac and cheese!” He beamed and Nightmare seemed genuinely happy for a moment.

“That was one of Cross’s favorite foods, only second to chocolate.” Nightmare whispered and Cross hid a smile.

“Is it okay?” Cross asked and Nightmare nodded.

“Yea, in fact eating Mac n cheese makes me happy. Thanks Angel.” Nightmare sat at the table and rested his head on the table.

Nightmare ate the Mac n cheese and then actually agreed to go on a walk. Cross saw that as an accomplishment. A big one. They walked throughout town and Cross kept happily stopping to look at things.

“When was the last time you were on earth?” Nightmare had asked as they sat at the park.

“When I died. I mean I stayed at my grave for a while but only one person ever visited me so I eventually left.” Cross curled up. Nightmare frowned as he moved closer, looking to see what the angel was looking at. Nightmare smiled faintly.

“Well I’m sorry. Maybe one day you can take me to your grave.” He looked over at Cross but the angel was tearing up, leaning his skull against the window of a store.

“How did that get there?” His voice cracked and Nightmare looked up. This was a pawn shop and when he went to focus on what Cross was gazing at, his breath caught.

“I-i… that bitch!” Nightmare suddenly yelled, throwing open the door and storming into the pawn shop. 

It was Cross’ necklace. Cross’ ass of a mother pawned his locket. Nightmare had been informed that the locket had been buried with his lover.

“How much for the locket in the window!?” Nightmare pressed and the pawn guy explained it.

Once Nightmare had bought the locket they went home. He had allowed Cross to hold it once the angel asked. Nightmare most definitely had some questions, and he would get answers once they were home.

“How did you recognize that locket?” Nightmare asked and Cross leaned away.

“If I told you, you’d find out my identity and then I’d have to leave and break my promise to Cross. Wait a month and I’ll explain everything.” Cross stood and left, locket still in hand. 

That’s when Nightmare knew. He watched the angel slip it on just like his boyfriend had done after gym class every day. The angel was his dead lover. That was Cross. He couldn’t say anything for a month but once that month was up, he wouldn’t ever let that skeleton leave his side.

Week one. Cross convinced Nightmare to do more. They went to Cross’ grave and went looking for more of Cross’ things after seeing his coat at a thrift store. 

Week two. They got everything Cross’ mother hadn’t sold yet. Nightmare drove down to visit Dream for the weekend.

Week three. Chara appeared at the door and Cross spent the day with him. The next morning Nightmare made breakfast for Cross.

Week four. The angel got the all clear to tell Nightmare.

Today was the day, Nightmare just knew it. It had been a month and he would give Cross this day to tell him before he asked his angel the question straight out.

“Angel-“

“Cross. Night. I’m Cross. That’s how I recognized the locket. When you asked if we could go to my grave, we already did. But I have a feeling you figured that out on your own.” Cross looked up at Nightmare who leaned down and lifted the angels chin to kiss him softly.

“I’ve known since the locket. I never said anything because you said that if I found out beforehand you would leave and-“ Nightmare kissed Cross again making the angel smile softly, “I couldn’t bare losing you again.” Cross leaned his head against Nightmares shoulder.

“You won’t lose me Night. Not even in death did you ever lose me.” Cross whispered and Nightmare’s body shook as he stumbled, falling down, his arms wrapping tighter around Cross.

“You can’t leave me again, right?”

“No! Not ever! I can’t even die until you do!” Cross giggled.

Word count: 1809 (aka my biggest oneshot in a long time)


	6. Family Blab

This oneshot includes my fanchild 

Cayda.

He is whiteboned unless his emotions go negative at all, then they are dark boned. Most times he is both colors as most people don’t have completely pure positive or negative emotions. He has a scar identical to cross except it’s the same teal as Nightmares eyelight. His eyelights also change but most times live at a purple with teal or red undertones.

Also this is pretty much a shitpost/ lots of mini stories about this fam.

…………………………………………

Cross and Nightmare didn’t really do holidays or celebrations unless they won a battle. They didn’t do much for celebrating birthdays either. Sadly, or actually not so sadly, this changed when they became parents.

Their eldest, Incubux, was never bothered by kids in school when he didn’t celebrate birthdays or Christmas (his parents always made sure he got at least one present) but his younger brother, Nixss, got bullied as soon as he entered school. He had always been bothered by it in his regular day life but when he got bullied his parents decided they had to do more to give these children some sense of a normal life.

They still didn’t go crazy with celebrating, although the kids got piles of presents. They didn’t have a main Christmas tree but the boys were allowed to put a small one up next to their bed if they wanted to. Although sometimes, they regretted it.

“Momma! Daddy! Wake up it’s Christmas!” Moonlight screeched and Nightmare lightly hit his son with his pillow.

“Never mind. Christmas isn’t allowed in this house anymore. Go back to bed,” he grumbled and quickly realized his mistake when Moonlight started sobbing.

“Shi-“

“NIGHTMARE! WHAT DID YOU DO?”

……………………………….

“Momma!” Cayda screeched and Cross sat up straight. He looked around the bedroom, as Cayda refused to sleep on his own and spent many nights cuddled up between his parents, in a panic. That wasn’t a scream of joy.

“Cayda!” Cross quickly heard his eldest shriek and he began to panic at his youngests sudden sobs. Nightmare chose this moment to sit up straight, grab Cross’ arm, and run down stairs.

“Cayda What happened?!” Nightmare panicked and their sobbing four year old turned to them.

“Uncle Horror ate my food!” He sobbed.

…………………………………………………

Cross watched Incubux write his name on his homework paper.

“Incubux, write your actual name.” Cross piped up and Incubux turned.

“I did.” 

“That’s not your name.”

“A name is who you are right? I’m a mistake.”

“Incubux who told you that?”

“Dad.” Incubux said simply.

“...... I…..” Cross frowned and looked at his son who watched curiously. Cross took a deep breath before opening his mouth, rage filling his soul.

“NIGHTMARE!”

…………………………………

Cayda walked over completely dark boned.

“What happened?” Nightmare grumbled as his son climbed on his lap.

“It’s nothing…” Cayda whispered as he burrowed his face in his father’s hoodie.

“You never have bones all one color. What is it?” Nightmare asked and Cayda looked up at his father with a serious gaze.

“Mom just ate all the chocolate.”

…………….………

Nightmare nuzzled Cross as they tried to sleep, curled around each other. 

“I missed you.” Cross said softly.

“I missed you and the boys too Crossy…” Nightmare nuzzled his mate.

“Speaking of boys-“

“Yea I know. Our sons will not leave you alone all day tomorrow.” They both laughed.

……………………

Hope you enjoyed.


	7. The Lost Prince (p3)

“DADDY!” Incubux screamed as his father was surrounded. Nixss clung to him and Incubux found himself shaking viciously.

“Stay. Back.” Cross hissed as his children and the elder nodded.

“I’m scared…” Nixss whispered and then screamed loudly as his brother was grabbed by a royal guard. Cross turned and tried to reach for his son but suddenly the guard holding him collapsed.

“Horror! Dust!” Cross grinned as his friends arrived. Dust picked up a terrified Nixss and Incubux.

“Heya.” Horror waved.

“Dust. Get the boys out of here. Don’t go home, they might follow you. Just leave!” Cross yelled, using sign language to point out that Dust should take the children to the safe house, the same place Killer would take Nightmare.

“But what about yo-“

“Go! Horror can stay and help me. The boys are more important!” Cross insisted and Dust nodded, running down the street with two terrified children. Cross turned back to fight, only to see Horror collapsed on the ground and Dreams sword right under his chin.

“Games over.”

Nightmare was beginning to worry. Cross wasn’t back and neither of his friends showed. He had a bad feeling. Then there was a loud knock on the door.

“Nightmare! It’s me! Hurry! Your brother found you! Dust and Horror went to get the boys and help Cross! We need to get you to the safe house!” Killer yelled through the door and Nightmares head shot up, tentacles tearing down the door.

“Get Moonlight. I’ll make sure I have stuff for Noah.” Nightmare hissed. Killer nodded but quickly froze hearing footsteps.

“Shit. Nightmare you need to hide! I have to go before they realize I left or else my covers blown! They must have caught Cross!” Killer hissed, shoving Moonlight into one of Nightmares tentacles. Nightmare watched Killer dart up the stairs towards the rooftop access.

Cross struggled. They had knocked out Horror, captured him, and then he learned that someone had immediately gone after Dust, now they had the boys too.

“You know. You two were smart. Hiding away, keeping my brother from being seen. You even had allies in those other runaway guards that left after Nightmare’s accident. You most certainly made a life.” Dream hissed as Cross stared ahead blankly.

“He did that to himself. Stop calling it an accident.” Cross hissed and Dream rolled his eyes.

“Oh did he?” Dream turned, tilting his head until he looked up.

“So that’s where you went?” Cross looked back to see Killer sitting on the roof.

“I went up here to try and get a better view. You caught him? Did he tell you where the house is?” Killer jumped down, gold magic enveloping him as Dream floated him down.

“Nope. Did you find it?” Dream asked.

“I believe so, I just don’t know how to get there on the ground.” Killer hummed and Cross hung his head. He and Killer made an agreement. If it came down to it, Killer wouldn’t betray him but wouldn’t betray Dream either. He would give Nightmare as much time as he could but he would bring Dream there anyways.

“That’s great, would you lead us dear?” Dream hummed and Killer nodded, he took the lead of the army, Dream following behind. 

Nightmare heard the footsteps grow louder and he let out a quiet sob. It was too late. They had no chance of escape. All he could do was do exactly what Dream asked to protect his children.

“Night-“

“I’m here Dream.” Nightmare walked out of his home, Noah in his arms and Moonlight at his heels.

“Wow…” Dream froze at seeing his twin and a soft, genuine, smile appeared on his lips before he forced himself to frown once more. Nightmare watched his younger twin carefully.

“Put down my children and husband Dream.” He whispered and Dream raised his hand for the guards to do just what his twin had asked. Instantly Incubux and Nixss ran to Nightmare who wrapped his tentacles around his sons. Cross faced Dream and slowly walked backwards towards Nightmare who grabbed his hand the second his was close.

“Hold Noah.” Nightmare whispered, putting the infant in his mates arms before pushing his other children behind Cross and walking towards Dream.

“Brother…” Dream whispered.

“Why did you hunt me down? We were living in peace.” Nightmare asked and Dream smiled.

“You know they wouldn’t let you free. I missed you and the counsel made us look for you… I’m not meant to be king and we all know it. You’re supposed to be king?” Dream went to step closer but Killer grabbed his arm and he sighed.

“It’s me or the counsel. If it’s me, the boys and Cross can stay with you and I, as current king, can dub them royals. The counsel won’t care. They won’t be able to live in the castle and you know this.” Dream hissed and Nightmare wrapped his arms around himself.

“Why are you doing this?” Nightmare asked and Dream shuffled.

“I’m engaged Nightmare and the counsel doesn’t know. You need to be king by the time I’m married and that’s in a month… I know you’ve hated me since the incident at the dance, when I accidentally blurted out your relationship with Cross, and what our parents did after. I know I lead to the accident but please.” Dream whispered and Nightmare frowned.

“Will my children and mate stay with me throughout it all?” 

“Yes brother.”

“Then I will follow you. Cross, boys, let’s go with them.” Nightmare whispered and his husband nodded softly.

“I hate this.” Nightmare grumbled as a maid tightened the tie on his new royal outfit.

“Ack! Momma!” Incubux ran in, a maid chasing him. He was wearing half of a Royal outfit, the other half in the maids hands.

“Young sir!” The maid said exasperated.

“I have this. He’s never been dressed by anyone except himself or me.” Nightmare hummed as he took the clothes out of the maids hands. He finished dressing his eldest who hugged him tightly. 

“Prince! Help!” A maid who had been dressing Cross screamed and Nightmare sighed.

“This is gonna take a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I quickly am pointing this out   
> I haven’t updated recently because I’m running out of ideas. There is only so much you can put put before you run a tad dry so I’m taking requests


	8. The Found Prince

(This is a prologue/prequel to the lost prince)

(It may end up being more than 1 part so I don’t overload the storyline all at once.)

Long ago, when they were children, Dream and Nightmare were close. Inseparable even. But as they grew up, Dream became the brighter child out of the pair. He was happier and more favored by their parents. 

He still loved Nightmare more than anything and Nightmare the same. He wasn’t ever hateful towards the younger twin for being favorited. He was hateful towards his parents who scorned him for everything.

He was an astounding reader and scholar. His parents never cared. For everything they never cared about, he had Dream bouncing and chatting about every accomplishment the elder twin made.

Then royal training started. Nightmare was trained to be the king despite his parents wishes. Dream wasn’t angry with that. He loved the freedom but being with the positive younger started to take its toll on Nightmare. He became more bitter and cold. He would still listen to Dream ramble and read to the younger but he couldn’t tell Dream about what Nightmare went through.

They were 12 the first time their parents threatened to kill Nightmare. They hated him. He wasn’t a bad kid and Dream couldn’t comprehend what happened that day. Nightmare just told him that it was nothing. Something did happen and it wasn’t nothing.

That day Nightmare told his parents that he wouldn’t put up with their abuse. They threatened him. At first they used Dream against him but he knew they wouldn’t hurt him. Then they used Dreams reliance on Nightmare against him. They threatened to kill him and he wasn’t worried for himself but his younger brother who was reliant on him.

The day his life was threatened was the last true day he was young. He put himself into his work. Every night he would arrive so exhausted that all Dream could do is lay next to him.

Then he overheard his parents' conversation. It gave him an idea. A crazy idea that messed up his life.

“That child cannot rule this kingdom. His soul is so dark compared to Dreams.” His mother whispered.

“It is what must happen, my queen. Unless something happens to Nightmare to pull out the darkness or something that would make him a danger to himself and prince Dream.” The royal advisor explained.

Nightmare had a plan by age 14 but he had no way to execute it. He feared leaving Dream. He feared forcing all his responsibilities on his younger twin. Sadly, once the new person guards in training, 2 skeletons similar in age to the princes’, Nightmare found a way out. He just didn’t know that yet.

“Hello. What’s your name?” Nightmare stared at his ‘new personal guard’ who was honestly a trainee.

“I’m Cross.” They smiled at each other.

“Nice to meet you, Cross.” 

“Nice to meet you as well Prince Nightmare.” They smiled at each other and soon began laughing.

“Dream… can I tell you a secret?” Nightmare asked as Dream sat on his bed. 

“Of course Night. I’m your twin. You can tell me anything.” Dream grumbled into Nightmares pillow. The elder twin laughed.

“I think I like Cross.” He whispered.

“The guard in training? Well he’s gonna be your personal guard. You should like him.” Dream laughed.

“No Dreamy. I like him as in love.” 

“Oh… oh! Nighty!” Dream lit up and stared at his blushing twin.

“Shut up!” He whined.

“No! I won’t shut up! That’s amazing! Does he know?” Dream asked, bouncing on the bed for a moment.

“No. And he can’t ever know or else mom and dad will fire him. If it was you in love with a guard, they would change the rules so you two could be together. They hate me. They would fire him or move him just to punish me for loving him.” Nightmare pushed away from his twin who frowned.

“I don’t understand why… how can they hate their own child the way they do? It’s not fair Nighty.” Dream moved closer and Nightmare just leaned forward to lean his forehead against his twins shoulder.

“I’d run away if it wasn’t for you. They mentioned that if something to pull out my negativity and darkness happened then I would be kicked out of the royal line. I have a plan just in case but I have you so I haven’t done it.” Nightmare admitted and Dream grabbed his twins cheeks to meet face to face.

“I will never hate you if you leave. If it goes bad then please, at least tell me okay?” Dream whispered and Nightmare nodded.

“Nightmare… I’m just as bad as you. I think I like Killer. I told our mother but she said the counsel wouldn’t allow it…” Dream stood at the doorway to their room and Nightmare looked up. Dream was crying.

“Come here,” Nightmare held his arms open and his brother ran into his arms.

“I know… I know…” Nightmare whispered as the pair cried.

“Is Dream doing okay?” Cross and Killer stood at the door and Nightmare looked up from his sleeping twin.

“A bit better, still heartbroken. Do you two know why?” He asked and Killer nodded sadly.

“Then when he wakes up, can you still be here? I have to go to my new ‘room’ because they no longer allow us to stay in the same room.” Nightmare pried his twin off of him.

“Okay… Cross, make sure he makes it there okay? The maids can be really rude at times.” Killer hummed and Cross nodded.

“Why do you act like you’re not also a trainee?” Nightmare asked and the guards started laughing.

“What? Why did he act like that? It’s because he got promoted. He’s not a trainee anymore. They say it’s because Dream trusts him.” Cross pointed out and Nightmare sighed.

“Makes sense. Let’s get going.” Nightmare pushed Dream farther away and stood. He makes his way to the door and Cross nods. The two teens, now 15, walk out of the room and down the hall.

“Dream told us everything you know,” Cross hummed and Nightmare nodded.

“It makes sense as to why Killer knew he was upset.” He responded and Cross laughed.

“No Night. He told us everything. Including what you told him.” Cross explained and Nightmare froze. Cross grinned and pecked Nightmares cheek.

“Don’t worry. I feel the same way.” He hummed before walking away.


	9. Notice

Hello my amazing and awesome readers!

Recently writing has become increasingly difficult again as a new wave of writer's block has hit me.

It happens often and I don’t always know how to fight it off. Usually it’s best for me to step away from writing which is what I’ve mostly done.

I only came back to writing when I got a bit of inspiration or when I was working on My Shattered Soul. That’s why most books have been updating rather slowly as of lately.

I think I’m finally beating it but I can’t promise when my next chapter will be out.

I’m posting this on every story I have on AO3 so if you read more then one of my stories, this is the exact same message.

I hope you can all understand.

~~~~~~~~

In the meantime I’m offering something for every book of mine. 

I’m offering a QnA with my characters.

You can also dare them and ask me, the author, a few questions.

I know this doesn’t make up for my absence but I hope it at least makes it a bit more tolerable.

~~~~~~~

Here is a list of all my currently posted stories, the progress on the next chapter, and some new books that may be coming soon. I’ll also put how far into that book I am into writing.

I won’t be including finished books in this list or update.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Current works:

  1. Deep Breaths



I plan on rewriting this. I don’t like how this beginning started out and I’m gonna have to fix this eventually

  1. The Rose



This book is on hold for now but the next chapter is already half written.

  1. Memory is Malleable 



This book does have an ending. I’ll post it soon I promise.

  1. Tripping on Dreams



I’m working on the next chapter but it may be awhile until I post it.

  1. ErrorInk Oneshots



The next one shot is in the works. Not very far in before I got stuck so it may be a while.

  1. Their Fates



The next chapter is almost finished.

  1. Sheltered Soul



The next chapter is beginning. Not very far but I have big plans that I don’t wanna mess with right now,

  1. CrossMare Oneshots



Still have a bit of a stockpile (like one or two finished oneshots) but the one I’m working on is almost past two-thousand and it’s gonna be a very long oneshot so it may be a while.

  1. His Little Everything



Chapter is in the works. Dropped it because of my writer's block. Will finish it up once my writers block is done

  1. Ending It All



Next chapter is almost finished. I’m not touching it much right now but since my writers block is fading, I may finish it soon.

  1. Creators Summit/ Balance Council



Have a couple written or in the works but I can’t post all of them yet since some have to come after the end of Ending it All.

  1. Lives Depend on This



Not touching this. The last chapter ended up in shit. Nothing has been started.

  1. My Shattered Soul



Next chapter is started but an update may take a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NEW AND UPCOMING STORIES!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So I’ll share the book title and a sneak peak. At most it’ll be a paragraph or two or the story’s start. Some may also have a brief description of what the story is about before the sneak peak. So far all of them are Undertale stories.

—————————

  1. Go Back



Forced destroyer au. (This one has a longer sneak peak.)

Error watched the child stare up at him. He had named him Gradient and he honestly loved the child. He had found gradient when Error went back to a battleground he had fought Ink at the day prior. This child, no older than two, was staring up at him. He named him Gradient and he was his.

It happened again! This time he named the kid PaperJam. This time the child also showed up as an infant, no older than 6 months. Now Gradient, who is just 3, has a younger brother. Error loved this one too. He loved both his sons.

Error kidnapped Blue today but he left his sons in his room at the Balance Council pocket verse. He usually stayed there as he didn’t have a safe place yet. He didn’t know Nightmare by sight yet, just by name.

Either way, Error Kidnapped Blue.

He liked Blue, not romantically, but the tiny skeleton made a good friend.

It somehow happened again! Blue had started to glitch violently so Error grabbed onto him. When he pulled away from the hug, his magic had somehow bonded with Blue’s unstable magic. 

Once Blue awoke, they spoke of the new child. Blue smiled at the kid but was sent home. He didn’t want anyone knowing about his close friendship with Error, or the child. To protect their friendship, that’s all it had ever been, and to protect the child. He didn’t bring the infant with him but promised to visit.

Error named this one BlueScreen, he appeared as a newborn. PaperJam is barely two and Gradient is almost 5. 

Error is content with his family.

  1. The One Good Thing



Another forced destroyer au. This one is similar to Go Back in some ways, but it’s also very different 

Error had been ‘insane’ for as long as he could remember. Of course his insanity was forced upon him and manufactured by mental torture for years. That fact never stopped the way people looked at him. That fact never stopped people from hating him for the things he did, even if those things were never of his own choice.

Did they think he wanted to be a monster? From what he understood, Ink thought that way. It was a painful fact of Error's existence. He didn't face this horrible world alone and that was his only joy.

It seemed that anyone who did something bad once, even if they didn't have a choice, was treated like the villian. That's how Error met the others. 

  1. The Boy from the Capital



Hunger games au.

Geno walked through the dark halls. He had heard mumbling from his brother's rooms. 

“Fresh? Error?” He peaked around the corner to see Fresh curled close to Error as the younger cried. The moonlight peaked through the window so his brothers were barely outlined with light. He could hear whimpers and sighed. He knew that Error wasn’t as close to Fresh as he was to Geno but Geno also knew that Error cared about Fresh despite everything.

“Geno?” Fresh whimpered and Error glanced up, squinting to see his brother in the dark without his glasses.

“Hey guys. It’s the middle of the night, what’s going on?” Geno pushed the door wider open, stepping into the room slowly.

  1. Won’t Feel Guilty



Inspired by the song: Guilty by Rag’n’Bone Man. Ink and Error share the spots as creator and destroyer. They grew up together until Nightmare convinced Error that he loved him and then convinced Error to leave. This one is darker and has some stranger trigger warnings.

No one ever tries to understand the bad guy. That's what he thought as he watched the other multiverses. He wondered if they even remembered him. They labeled him a 'bad guy' and tossed him back into his multiverse, into his personal hell. They didn't accept destroyers back then, so why did they now? 

It's not like it mattered. Ink found out he had tried to escape and locked the multiverse. It wasn't to trap Error, no, it was to keep the others from finding out.

Ink wasn't the reason his multiverse was hell. It was the balance brothers. Dream and Nightmare. He knew that Nightmare followed his 'Mate' everywhere and Ink needed to protect Error from Nightmare.

  1. A Party to Remember



Christmas Party AU story. It’s also ErrorBerry. It’s been 10 years since the last party when this takes place. 

Three years after the first au Christmas Party, Blue disappears. He quits the star Council and leaves his brother without a world. Why? He was now engaged to Error and was no longer putting up with the shit that the world gave the destroyer. It had never been in Error’s wishes to be a killer yet here he stood.

He was forced. All Ink wanted to do was kill him.

A while after they got married, Error became pregnant. Soon after they found out, a destructive battle happened between Ink and Error. Large reserves of magic were left in the battle field.

It took awhile but around the time BlueScreen, Error and Blues son, was 2 months old, a child appeared. He couldn’t have been older then 1 and upon further inspection, he was 1. He also shared soul energy with Error.

Blue was the first one to figure it out. He was mingling. A child made from the pure magic of two monsters, whether they were in love or not. Most times the children appeared older unless the parents were in love. 

  1. Creators Eyes



Comes from a 30 day challenge. 

Ink hadn’t expected to get along with Error. Not until he met the true Error did he truly understand everything the destroyer had been through. He now had an alliance with his opposite.

Error leaned his head against the ‘floor’ of the Anti-Void as he tried to shut out the voices that wouldn’t shut up. He knew he had to leave the Anti-Void soon and visit Nightmare’s mansion before the other sent an army to find him. While he knew that, he also knew he didn’t have the motivation to leave his floor pile.

“Error.” Ink stepped through the portal into the Anti-Void after receiving a message from Nightmare. He looked around the blank space until he saw the blob of glitchy that was Error on the floor.

“Oh Error,” Ink frowned as he walked towards the destroyer, now ‘asleep’ (it was considered ‘asleep’ because Error couldn’t actually sleep, nor did he need to) where he had been laying.

“Hhg. Leave me be…” Error grumbled as he rolled over. Ink laughed and kneeled in front of his opposite.

“Nightmare called. He wanted to make sure you're not living here anymore. I thought we agreed you could stay in the extra room at my place in the doodle sphere.” Ink squatted down and poked Errors skull.


	10. Pay attention!!

So… anyone still here? Sorry my stories have been gone so long. I started working on a role play with my editor and then I got lost.

One thing I will say as a general rule and this isn’t just for attention,

Things like comments make my day. I know I get a lot of kudos but they don’t hit the same as a comment. Sure, if I see like 5 people leave kudos on the same book in one day, I grin but serious guys, comments make me wanna write.

Like you would for any artist, you’d comment and like things to help them.

Please, just like art such as paintings and comics, writing is an art. Even fanfiction is an art and things like comments can make someone’s day.

Sometimes, especially in chapters where I ask for reader interaction, I lose interest in writing if no one seems to like or interact with my book.

So pretty much every book has a chapter started.

Books like ‘Go Back’ and ‘Their Fates’ were so easy to write when I had reader interactions. The go back separate endings, specifically the empireverse one, will be rewritten and fixed up but I’ll keep the older version out.

Speaking of rewrites, I’ll be editing and fixing some of the books. I’ll be removing previous notice chapters from some books as I edit and fix them. I’ll post the next chapter of said book when I’m ready and done editing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Input, even in stuff like this, is helpful


End file.
